


downfall°

by AgustYoonSwag



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT 127 (Band), NCT U (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Coping, Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad Ending, Sickness, Terminal Illnesses, life - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustYoonSwag/pseuds/AgustYoonSwag
Summary: Chittaphon fears Death, Sicheng is in love with Life. When the two meet, things become complicated. Chittaphon struggles with a terminal illness, will he live long enough to overcome his fear? Or will his fear be his downfall?





	1. Preview;

 

This is a Sick!AU, it deals with character death.

This is a Hanahaki!AU, the disease is not real.

This is a boys' love story, there will be boyxboy relationships.

By no means is this story real, it is a work of fiction.

This story will not have a happy ending, do not read if you expect one.

* * *

 

\- Teaser -

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, the boy with a terminal illness that feared death. He played with the papery hospital sheet in between his fingertips, staring at the wall in a daze. His legs felt stiff, though he didn't care, he was used to it. His chest ached, his heart violently pulsing as if to reject every feeling but pain. His thoughts spun in circles, ultimately coming to the same thought every time they rounded. Death. He was dying, he had been for a while now, yet, how he longed to live.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul longed to feel the sun shine down on his face. He longed to be outside where everyone else was. He longed to be normal. More than anything, he longed to be loved. He longed for the pain to stop. He was alone, alone and in pain. Alone and dying. He was dying alone. 

* * *

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul+Dong Sicheng

-

Hanahaki: An illness one gets when suffering from unrequited love. Symptoms such as coughing and vomiting flower petals and/or flowers are common. The only cure for the disease is if the feelings are returned or through surgical removal, in which the feelings are lost.

Based loosely on the Lovely (Billie Eilish ft. Khalid) Rainbow V TEN x WINWIN choreography.

-

Death is in love with Life, however, Life fears Death.


	2. petals;

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, the boy with a terminal illness that feared death. He played with the papery hospital sheet in between his fingertips, staring at the wall in a daze. His legs felt stiff, though he didn't care, he was used to it. His chest ached, his heart violently pulsing as if to reject every feeling but pain. His thoughts spun in circles, ultimately coming to the same thought every time they rounded. Death. He was dying, he had been for a while now, yet, how he longed to live.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul longed to feel the sun shine down on his face. He longed to be outside where everyone else was. He longed to be normal. More than anything, he longed to be loved. He longed for the pain to stop. He was alone, alone and in pain. Alone and dying. He was dying alone. 

Ignoring the stiffness in his legs, he stands. Feeling a tickle in his throat as he bends down to grab a beige sweater, he quickly straightens, nearly doubling over once more at the pain in his chest. A heavy heave shakes his body, a violent series of coughs following. He pants, gasping for air as he presses a hand to his bare chest. A pressure squeezes his throat before a soft yellow petal flutters to the floor, followed by several more. Chittaphon props himself against the wall as his knees weaken, pants sending tremors through his body as he struggled to stay standing. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Chittaphon straightens himself. His breathing is slow and falsely calm as he pulls the sweater over his head. He stares at the door to his hospital room before slowly making his way to it, legs aching along the way. He was used to it, acting impulsive like this. Doing stupid things like this. Opening the door and bumping into someone like this. 

Chittaphon looks up, once again in a daze, his head pounding as he squints at the taller male in front of him, "I'm sorry? Who- who are you?" 

The male stares at him silently, arm following Chittaphon's to the door frame. He tilts his head, eyes flickering to Chittaphon's throat as clears it rather loudly. He quirks an eyebrow, raising his hand to meet fingers with Chittaphon's. His hands are cold, ice cold. They send a shiver through Chittaphon's arm and down his spine. 

"Can- can you move? I'm trying to- I'm trying to leave." Chittaphon rasps, trying to sound affirming. 

The male before him holds affection in his thin eyes, though all affection is quickly replaced with a scowl as if he was saying "Oh, you think so, huh? Because I believe that isn't true." 

Chittaphon sighed, shaking his head before turning on his heel, his back now facing the taller male, "I'll count- count to three." 

The male too, turns, though he doesn't move, "One." 

Chittaphon exhales a shaky breath, "Two..." 

"Three- three." Chittaphon spins around once more, the male turning and locking eyes with him.

Chittaphon appears to be flabbergasted as he looks at the male in front of him. He moves a hand to his face, the male before him mirroring his actions. Squinting skeptically, Chittaphon moves a hand towards the male in front of him. Perhaps he was hallucinating. Once more, their fingers meet. Chittaphon shivers at the iciness of the taller's touch. 

"Why- why are you- why are you here?" Chittaphon begins, mentally cursing at himself for all of the stuttering he had been doing, "Don't- don't you understand that- that this is- is- is the terminal- terminal ward?" 

The male remains silent, moving his hand to Chittaphon's chest and pushing him back into the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Can- can you atleast- can you atleast tell- tell me- tell me your name?" Chittaphon exclaims, "You- You know- You know before- before you shove me- shove me back into my-my room?"

The male shakes his head, pulling at the neck of his grey turtleneck before sighing and rolling his eyes. He looks around the room, hoping to find a piece of paper and something to write with. However, he finds nothing, leaving Chittaphon to guess. He raises an eyebrow, a small smirk spreading across his lips as if saying "Come on shorty, have at it. What do you think my name is?"

Chittaphon sighed, a frown spreading across his pink lips, "You- you don't expect- expect me to guess- to guess... right?"

Chittaphon was befuddled as the taller's eyebrows bounced slightly on his forehead, his whole body shaking slightly as he laughed through his nose. He was clearly amused despite Chittaphon's uncomfortableness in the situation. How was he supposed to guess anyone's name? Especially one of a foreigner like himself?

"Uhm..." Chittaphon shifted awkwardly on his feet. "I- I- I... I don't- I don't... I don't know."

Chittaphon's cheeks involuntarily flush in embarrassment for the situation he couldn't control. The taller male chuckles, drawing a character in the air. Chittaphon gulps slightly in awkwardness.

"I- I don't- I don't speak Chinese- speak Chinese." He chuckles nervously, awkwardly, silently wishing for the taller man to leave his hospital room and leave him alone forever.

A tickle works its way up Chittaphon's throat before he begins to cough once more. He's doubled over once more before the force of his coughs leaves him on all fours, a pile of yellow petals and stray daffodils forming beneath him over time. The taller male stares at him in concern, too frozen in shock to be able to do anything. Only when he sees the yellow petals slowly appear stained red does he find the courage to intervene.

He kneels, placing a soft hand on Chittaphon's shoulder, his coughs almost immediately seizing as he begins to gasp for air. The male pulls the smaller towards him, rubbing his back with one hand and running fingers through his black locks with the other. Chittaphon tenses, suddenly being brought back to the situation and realizing that a strange man was holding him. However, the fingers weaving through his hair and soft hums that come from the male next to him soothe him. He finds himself being lulled to sleep.

"I'm Dong Sicheng." The male whispers as Chittaphon's eyelids begin to close.

"Ten..." Chittaphon doesn't know where the name came from, all he knew was that he was tired of being known as the sickly boy that fear death, he was tired of being known as Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul... and he was scared of how Sicheng made him feel that way despite knowing him for a matter of ten minutes.

Sicheng, too, was afraid. Afraid of how Ten's eyes slowly fluttered closed, afraid of how his once frantic breathing slowed, afraid that he was allowing himself to be so close. What scared him the most, however, was how the male shivered softly as his eyes were now shut.

When Ten wakes up, he's on the cold floor of his hospital room, and Dong Sicheng is nowhere in sight.


	3. needles;

Ten's legs ache once again upon waking up. His vision is fuzzy and he squints at the sun shining through the curtains. He looks around his hospital room, everything is the same as it was before he had gone to bed. Hearing the rattle of the doorknob, Ten looks to the door.

A thin, lanky nurse rolls a metal cart into the room, several vials and syringes spread across it in an organized manner. She smiles softly upon seeing the sickly man awake.

"Good morning Chittaphon, did you sleep well?" Her voice is soft, like bird singing songs of spring, though Ten hates it.

Ten hums, not bothering to respond verbally and not daring to look the brunette woman in the eyes. He hears the nurse sigh softly before she rolls the cart up to his bedside. Ten's eyes lay on the long needles, looking at the various liquids which would soon fill the syringes.

"Well, it's time for your morning injections..." The nurse speaks softly, awkwardly fumbling with one of the syringes as she feels the tense aura surrounding Ten. "Your breakfast will be served shortly after... Is there anything special you would like to eat today?"

Ten shakes his head, a low mumble escaping him as a small cough causes his throat to tickle, "Not- Not hungry..."

The nurse sighs once more, softly shaking her head. Her thin fingers gently find Ten's arm under his blankets, "Please relax your arm, it will hurt less."

She doesn't bother asking Ten to sit up, knowing well that he wouldn't listen to her no matter how nicely she asked. She pulls back a portion of the blanket, exposing his tan arm to the cool temperature of the hospital room, icy needle quickly slipping into his flesh as he receives the first of many injections. Ten's gaze lingers on anything but the needles in his arm, going from the stray hairs that poke out of the nurse's ponytail to counting the tiles of the false ceiling. This continues for a few minutes, silence sitting uncomfortably between the nurse and her patient before her voice breaks the awkward barrier.

"We're almost done Chittaphon, this is the last one." Her voice is nearly inaudible as she too busy focusing on injecting medicine into Ten's arm. 

She pulls the final needle out of his arm, almost slowly before speaking, "Are you sure there isn't anything special that you would like to eat for breakfast?"

"Not hungry." Ten replies dryly, a petal slowly pushing its way up his throat before he coughs, the petal landing beside his head on his pillow.

The nurse tuts quietly, fixing Ten's messy black hair with her delicate fingers before she quickly rearranges the cart and begins wheeling it out of the hospital room. Ten closes his eyes for a brief moment, opening them only to look around his room once more and close them, failing to notice the figure in the corner.

Feeling as if he's being watched, Ten opens his eyes once again. He presses his elbows into the uncomfortable mattress, propping himself up as his vision focuses before sitting up completely. He looks around the room once more, this time taking notice of the man that stands silently in the corner, staring directly at Ten if not through him. 

Dong Sicheng pierces through Ten's core with a narrow-eyed gaze, though, despite the scowl on his face, he seems rather relieved. Ten is not only confused by the sudden appearance of the male but afraid. Sicheng does nothing but watch Ten for three minutes, he doesn't even shuffle on his feet into a more comfortable position. Ten continues to ponder as to how the male got into the room without him noticing or the nurse questioning him, however, he decides to ask him rather than twist his head upside down thinking about it.

"Uhh... How- how did- how did you get- get in here?" Ten asks, forcing himself to ignore the constant tickle he felt when speaking.

Sicheng doesn't speak, rather, he simply points to the door. Ten lets out a somewhat frustrated sigh, though he quickly regrets it as the deep inhale before the exhale sends him into a fit of coughs. Within seconds, Sicheng is at his bedside, almost as if he had teleported there. The taller of the two reaches out a hesitant hand to rub the smaller's back, though he seems rather afraid to do so.

Ten turns his head towards Sicheng slightly, his words coming out in a hiss, "Don't touch- touch me you- you- you freak..."

He cuts himself off as another wave of violent coughs send tremors through his body, causing him to double over and practically fold in half, a hand tightly gripping his chest. Sicheng's cold fingers just barely make contact with Ten's back when he tenses, his coughing once again almost immediately seizing and his eyelids growing heavy once more. Sicheng quickly draws his hand back, retreating back to the corner he stood in previously.

Slowly, Ten pushes himself back into an upright position, "Why- why- why are- why are you here?"

Sicheng is still silent, turning his head to gaze out the window. Ten follows Sicheng's gaze, looking out the window and letting his guard down as soon as he saw the brilliantly blue sky. He sighs somewhat contently, pulling the blankets over his legs and tossing them over the edge of his bed. Sicheng gives him a quick worried glance before he returns to gazing out the window, not wanting the shorter to notice.

"It looks really- really nice- nice outside..." Ten mumbles, carefully standing as to not lose his balance.

Ten awkwardly hobbles to the window, finding it much more difficult to walk than it was yesterday, his joints and muscles more sore than they were before. He lifts his arm, slowly at first, getting used to how heavy it feels. His thin fingers gingerly touch the glass, leaving behind smeared prints. Ten's legs feel like jello beneath him and it takes all the strength in his body to not fall to the floor.

To Ten's surprise Sicheng speaks, his voice low, "Do you know what day it is?"

Ten shakes his head, removing his hand from the pane of the window and propping himself up against the sill, "No- no- no..."

Sicheng hums quietly, taking a place next to Ten, "You aren't supposed to be standing are you?"

Now it's Ten's turn to avoid questions, he raises a hand from the window sill, pointing at something outside, "That tree is- is pretty- pretty, is- isn't- isn't it?"

"It's the day before your birthday..." Sicheng states, looking to Ten from the corner of his eyes.

Ten whips his head towards Sicheng, perhaps a little too fast as within the next few seconds, his legs give out and he's on the floor just as he was yesterday, violent coughs shaking his body. Sicheng's eyebrows knit in concern for a moment before he outstretches a hand to help Ten up. Ten, however, refuses. His walls are once more in place and he simply glares at Sicheng's hand as he chokes on the yellow petals that creep up his throat.

Tears are rolling down Ten's cheeks as petals fall around him, Sicheng pulls his hand back, opening his mouth to speak, "I'll go find a nurse."

Almost like a ghost, Sicheng disappears from the room, Ten not even hearing the door close. Minutes later, a nurse arrives with Ten's breakfast tray and Dong Sicheng is once again nowhere in sight.


End file.
